gavinstaceyfandomcom-20200214-history
Neil Smith Jr
Neil Smith'' Neil Smith Jr (referred to as "Neil, the Baby") is the son of Vanessa "Nessa" Jenkins and Neil "Smithy" Smith. When their best friends Gavin and Stacey meet in London, Smithy and Nessa do not get along at first but end up sleeping together in a hotel. Following this, they refuse to speak about the "mistake", but have sex while visiting Gavin's parents Pam and Mick. This when baby Neil is conceived. A few episodes later, at Gavin and Stacey's wedding, Nessa reveals to Stacey that she is pregnant but does not tell Smithy until the beginning of the next series, when Gavin and Stacey return from their honeymoon. An upset Smithy disappears for a few hours before being tracked down by Gavin, Mick and Stacey's uncle Bryn at the driving range. Nessa and Smithy continue to have an awkward relationship, ending once with Smithy's proposal to Nessa, which is laughed off by the family. In the 2019 Christmas Special, the situation is reversed when Nessa asks for Smithy's hand in marriage after 12 years of co-parenting Neil. Birth Nessa continues to get larger and larger, now staying at Stacey's mum Gwen's house. In the final episode of Series Two, Nessa goes into early labour while Stacey is down in Essex with Gavin, Pam and Mick. She is looked after by Gwen, Bryn and her partner Dave Coaches. In Essex, Gavin and Smithy's sister Rudi look for Smithy before finally finding him in the Rose and Crown. Nessa is taken to the hospital where her labour pains continue and Stacey arrives with Pam and Mick who have come down before Gavin and Smithy. The duo hurry towards Barry, encountering several setbacks including not having enough money for the bridge and being stopped by an over-friendly police officer. They arrive just after Nessa gives birth to baby Neil, and Smithy is emotionally touched. They name him after Smithy and Nessa's father. The birth also leads to the reunion of Gavin and Stacey, who have been having marital problems. Series 3 Neil the Baby makes cameo appearances throughout Series 3, with Smithy often arguing with Nessa's partner, Dave, who she has become engaged to, over who looks after the baby better. He does not make his next important appearance until the last episode of Series 3, where Nessa is planning to marry Dave. Smithy looks after Neil for her while she gets married, but decides that he does not want her to marry Dave and heads to Barry with baby Neil. He subsequently bursts into the wedding, and tells her that she should not marry Dave because she has him to support her. She decides to do as he says and thanks Dave, before leaving. This is Neil the Baby's last appearance before the 2019 Christmas special. 2019 Christmas Special In the Christmas Special set almost 10 years on from the last episode of Series 3, Neil is 12 years old and lives with Nessa and godfather Bryn across the road from his other godparents Gwen, Gavin and Stacey. He is friends with Gavin and Stacey's children, Harri, Megan and Caitlin. His father Smithy still lives in Billericay, but he visits Neil regularly. Neil gifts his mother and father a joint Christmas present of a wooden car he made at school with three hooks on it, representing his hopes that his mother and father will get back together at some point. Smithy is shown as a good father to Neil, and he and Nessa describe themselves as a fantastic parenting team, as they share the responsibilities despite living on different sides of the border. Neil and Nessa go Christmas carolling on the streets of Barry at least 3 times a year, starting in November so that Nessa can give the money to Smithy for child support (which he refuses). Unbeknownst to Neil, his mother proposes to his father on Christmas Day outside Gwen's house. The result of this proposal is not acknowledged in the episode due to a cliffhanger ending.